


Облепиховый чай

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Superpowers, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Наконец выдалось спокойное время. Без битв, без интриг, без волнения. И теперь, как самые обычные подростки, они просто хотят отдохнуть, но все происходит не так, как ожидалось.
Relationships: Yoo Jisuk & Seo Jiwoo & Wooin, Yoo Jisuk/Seo Jiwoo/Wooin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Облепиховый чай

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание!
> 
> Со Джи У (Джи У) = Seo Jiwoo  
> Джи Сок Ю (Джи Сок) = Yoo Jisuk  
> У Ин = Wooin 
> 
> Приятного прочтения~

Джи Сок сам не понял, когда начал по-другому смотреть на этих двух идиотов. Особенно, когда сначала они вызывали у него приступы раздражения. Они ему (ему!) посмели бросить вызов. Ему, который являлся юным дарованием в мире пробужденных, а об этих сопляках ни слуху ни духу. Ему, для которого они первоначально казались простой пылью.

Джи Сок вздохнул.

Он сам не понял, когда стал смотреть на них по-другому, но в какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что думает о Со Джи У. О том, как он посмотрит на него своими необычайно красивыми карими глазами и ослепительно улыбнется на его очередную колкость, даже не воспринимая ее всерьез. Этот светлый, мягкий образ ласкового друга все чаще появлялся в его мыслях. Жизнь Джи Сока с самого рождения была наполнена лживыми масками, пресными речами, чужой завистью, поэтому что-то, что другие зовут "дружбой", ему было не ведомо. А здесь, словно луч в темном царстве рутины, Со Джи У смог одним лишь своим присутствием оживить все вокруг. Эта волна поглотила и Джи Сока. Он огрызался, коря себя за несвойственные ему мысли, и отворачивался в надежде скрыть собственное смущение.

В тот момент, когда они вдвоем, рискуя своими жизнями, полезли на братьев Крайн, тогда Джи сок подумал: "Всё, кранты котёнку." В шутку, естественно, не терять же ему самообладание прямо перед другими. Но тут... "Что, если и правда кранты?" – где-то внутри закралось подозрение и начало когтем противно скрежетать по стеклу. "Что, если этот идиот умрет?" 

Когда он это представил, его передернуло. Это как резко выключить свет. Его жизнь тогда бы снова вернулась на прежний круг, скудная, серая, блеклая. Джи Сок осознал, что не хочет этого. Нет. Он осознал, что не хотел бы его потерять. 

Тогда он просто смирился. Смирился с тем, что воспринимает Со Джи У не как назойливого, необычайно энергичного неумехи и заядлого котолюба, а как того, кого хочется защищать и на чью улыбку хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Но мешало одно но — У Ин, этот молчаливый сноб, который портил всю малину (как выражался сам Джи Сок). Он все время был с Джи У и чаще всего просто молчал, скрывал глаза и выглядел как побитый щенок под проливным дождем — одним словом, жалко. И ладно, пусть даже так, жалкий и то сойдет, но когда он, в край обнаглев, бросил ему (ему!), Джи Соку, вызов; или же когда причиной возни братьев Крайн был этот же самый У Ин... Тогда оставить раздражение на том же уровне было невозможно. Джи Сок хотел преподать урок, как поступать не надо, и был гораздо более удивлен, когда этот «замкнутый» смог достойно ему ответить. Джи Соку пришлось признать, что он сильный противник, что раздражало еще больше, как и его взгляды украдкой на Джи У. Теперь он не мог просто списать У Ина со счетов. Настала пора действовать, а заодно и показать, кто здесь главный. И у Джи Сока был план.

* * *

Солнце заходило за горизонт, окрашивая своими лучами в небе облака, словно кто-то случайно разлил палитру художника. Голубой плавно переходил в оранжевый, из оранжевого в розовый, а дальше в сиреневый, чтобы звездам было на чем светить.

По тихой улочке шел юноша в школьной форме. Время было позднее, но он как будто этого не замечал, ведь все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, кто шел рядом с ним. Светлые, песочного цвета волосы будто ловили последние солнечные лучи. Теплый ветер играл с прядями, переливая пойманный свет, окутывая голову светящимся ободом. Это было красиво.

— У Ин, это же хорошо, что Джи Сок позвал нас? Я никогда не был у него дома, но так хочется посмотреть, как он живет, что я…

Тишина улицы побежденно склоняла голову, предоставляя звонкому голосу приятно разливаться по округе. У Ин так же готов был склониться, но знал, что Джи У не позволит этого. Юноша шел и слушал, смотрел, ловил каждое мгновение — всё, что доставляло ему тепло. Джи У был теплым, ярким, громким. У Ин смотрел и словно не видел, слушал, но не понимал. Он просто наслаждался тем, что находится рядом. Большего ему было не нужно. Первый друг, первый сверстник, который с ним заговорил, первая влюбленность…

Щеки юноши чуть покраснели, и он дернул головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли. Так было неправильно.

— Что-то не так? – перед ним возникла светлая макушка.

Уголки губ У Ина приподнялись в легкой улыбке, и он покачал головой. Он слишком забылся. Джи У радостно улыбнулся и продолжил с энтузиазмом рассказывать: обо всех и обо всем (особенно о котах) — не только У Ин был счастлив иметь друга. Джи У теперь мог делиться своими мыслями с кем-то другим, в то время как раньше это казалось непростительной роскошью.

А вот и нужный дом.

Джи У нажал на кнопку звонка, который даже прозвучать толком не успел, как дверь тут же распахнулась, являя на пороге ленивую фигуру Джи Сока. Он небрежно махнул рукой, приглашая войти, и начал говорить что-то об их медлительности, хотя сам будто бы поджидал за дверью их прихода. У Ин предпочел закрыть на это глаза. Никто не посмеет осквернить Джи У, только не когда он рядом.

Но дом все же поражал своим размахом. Почти все было механизировано для оптимального использования. Это был не дом, а целый штаб. Личный штаб главы «Легенды». Джи У, боясь вздохнуть, с восхищением осматривал комнаты, попутно думая, что здесь бы Кайдену понравилось. Отличное место для тренировок. А окна с встроенной системой безопасности, быстро могли бы закрыть обзор для незваных гостей — просто рай для пробужденного. Даже У Ин не мог скрыть трепета перед такой громадой. Его жалкая каморка при опустевшем помещении казалась насмешкой над таким произведением архитектуры и дизайна. А Джи Сок, хоть и скучающе подпирал стену спиной, тайно ликовал.

— Ну всё, довольно. Это еще цветочки, идем на второй.

По прозрачной лестнице они поднялись наверх. Если первый этаж можно было ассоциировать с холодной, суровой базой, на которой нет места лишнему, то второй выглядел более живым. На стенах появились цветные плакаты из фильмов, а, пройдя дальше, они вошли в просторную комнату. Кто бы мог подумать, что среди «айсберга», которым им представлялся этот дом, найдется маленький кусочек теплого пламени. Гостиная была отделана деревом. Матерчатые стены и деревянные половицы будто сохраняли все тепло внутри этой комнаты. Несколько мягких кресел и диван находились по бокам от небольшого столика, а позади горел камин.

— Вау, – только и смог выдохнул Джи У.

Он осторожно прошел в комнату и осмотрелся.

— Как?

Неоднозначный вопрос, но парень понял. Усмехнувшись, он довольно проговорил:

— Предки когда-то жили здесь. Весь дом был таким, а потом мы все переделали, а эту комнату оставили.

— Почему не оставили все? – не унимался Джи У.

— Хах, потому что тогда было бы проще нас с сестрой сжечь в таком-то курятнике, – Джи Сок рассмеялся, но понял, что перегнул палку, и прокашлялся. – Короче, сегодня мы будем здесь.

Джи У кивнул и уселся в кресло, утопая в его мягкости. «Ах, были бы тут мои малыши, им бы понравилось», – подумал он и захехекал, не замечая, как двое тут же отвели глаза.

Вечер они начали с просмотра кино. В стену был встроен экран, который при нажатии определенных кнопок, тихо выезжал, не портя уютную атмосферу комнаты. Впечатлений было много, а с началом фильма появились и новые темы для разговоров. Джи Сок от души смеялся над героями, а Джи У только смахивал слезы, больше не в силах смеяться. Даже теплая улыбка играла на губах У Ина, заставляя всю прежнюю холодность и мрачность скрыться. Теперь он хотя бы походил на обычного подростка.

Вдоволь навеселившись, они были готовы продолжить, вот только как? Тогда Джи У на удивление проворно вытащил из принесенного пакета настольную игру, заверяя, что она досталась ему от матери. Ребята с энтузиазмом приняли предложение, вот только закончилась она так же, как и другие игры: Джи Сок и У Ин сцепились между собой, не желая проигрывать и сыпали аргументами, доказывая свою правоту. Джи У сидел рядом и с улыбкой пытался их разнять. «Ничего не получается! Хе-хе, надо бы их отвлечь», – думал он, ругая в мыслях себя за новую оплошность.

За окном было уже темно. Сестра решила остаться в главном штабе «Легенды» на ночь, так что Джи Соку пришлось искать способы и дальше развлекать своих гостей. Размышлять над вариантами ему помешал звук урчащего живота. Он обернулся — Джи У виновато смотрел на него, а вариант тут же нашелся.

— Айда на кухню.

Кухня также впечатляла своим убранством, только Джи Сок смотрелся на ней совсем негармонично. Он стоял перед открытым холодильником и чесал затылок.

— Ну, эм, тут есть вроде бы мясо, и сыр, и какие-то овощи, – он задумался и бросил через плечо, – Джи У, а ты что ешь?

Не получив ответа, он обернулся и остолбенел: У Ин стоял у плиты, уже что-то жаря на сковородке, которая задорно потрескивала, наполняя комнату соблазнительными ароматами. Где и как он ее нашел было неизвестно так же, как и то, откуда он взял еду. Джи Сок был уязвлен тем, что этот комок молчаливости знает дом лучше него.

— У Ин! Ты умеешь готовить? – Джи У оживился и подошел к юноше, задумчиво глядя на то, как тот ловко обходится с прибором.

— Да, когда я жил с мастером, то готовил ему еду. Сначала получалось довольно плохо. Учитель говорил, что я пытаюсь его отравить, – по лицу У Ина промелькнула тень печали и тут же скрылась. – А потом все начало налаживаться.

Джи Сок закатил глаза и тихо фыркнул. "Долбоеб», – и добавил, передразнивая: "Я такой бедный и несчастный, посмотрите на меня". Парень перевел взгляд на Джи У: тот прикоснулся пальцем к щеке и неловко почесал ее, хехекая:

— А я не умею. Котикам готовить не нужно, поэтому заодно с их кормом в магазине беру и себе что-нибудь перекусить, – он помолчал и глупо улыбнулся, – Хотя иногда денег для себя не хватает, ха-ха.

— Всё, хватит, – прервал его тираду Джи Сок, – Не хочу, чтобы на моей кухне сидели два плачущих придурка. Посмотрите лучше, что у меня есть, – и он выудил из тумбы бутылку.

Джи У не знал точно, что это было, но, когда Джи Сок открыл ее, в нос ударил едкий запах алкоголя с примесями других ароматов. Глаза юноши округлились.

— Откуда это у тебя?

Джи Сок хмыкнул.

— Сестра дала добро, так почему бы и нет? – он расплылся в улыбке и злорадно засмеялся, поглаживая гладкое стекло бутылки.  
  
Они уселись за стол. Жареный рис с овощами уже был разложен по тарелкам, раздразнивая своим привлекательным запахом аппетит.

— Джи У, ты пил? – Джи Сок еще стоял, разливая содержимое бутылки по бокалам.

— Раньше? Нет, не приходилось, – юноша почувствовал некоторую неловкость: вдруг это было обычным делом, а его ответ был странным? Но Джи Сок только проговорил:

— Тогда попробуй разбавленный. У Ин, и тебе, – "придурок", – тоже.

Он отдал им бокалы, а сам сел за стол.

Джи У немного отхлебнул и поморщился.

— И как? – спросил У Ин, глядя на жидкость в стакане.

Юноша посмаковал и вынес вердикт:

— Пить можно. Здесь больше сока. Это оказалось на удивление неплохо, – он светло улыбнулся и рассмеялся. Двое на мгновение замерли.

— Я же говорил! – наконец воскликнул Джи Сок.

А дальше разговор поплыл плавно, как по течению равнинной реки. Они обсуждали последние события, немного касались мира пробужденных, но для Джи У это все равно оставалось темным лесом. Джи Сок местами травил истории, которые слышал от сестры или же от Хёк-хёна, каждый раз заставляя Джи У заливаться хохотом. Парень даже позабыл про собственное раздражение на У Ина, безобидно подшучивая над ним или же вступая с ним в разговор, который все же был очень близок к спору, так что Джи У все равно приходилось их разнимать.

Лица покраснели, а в комнате стало как будто душно. Прихватив с собой бутылку и сок, они отправились обратно на верх, расслабленно устраиваясь в гостиной на мягких диванах.

— Жду не дождусь момента, когда сестра передаст мне управление "Легендой», – мечтательно выдохнул Джи Сок, валяясь на диване и обнимая бутылку.

— Для тебя это так важно? Почему же? – Джи Сок повернул голову и столкнулся с блестящими глазами Джи У. Он сглотнул и нервно хохотнул:

— Конечно же, чтобы превзойти ее!

— А как же юность? Если к тебе перейдет управление, ты будешь так же занят, – Джи У, до этого лежавший в кресле, скатился на пол и подполз к дивану Джи Сока, заглядывая тому в глаза.

"Да что же ты творишь со мной?!" – внутренне воскликнул Джи Сок. Он теперь не мог отвести взгляда, словно утопая в глазах Джи У, в которых золотые отблески камина игрались с мутной, но блестящей ореховой гладью. Румянец на щеках юноши тоже никак не способствовал укреплению самообладания. Джи Сок нервно сглотнул.

У Ин пристально наблюдал за ними, но и его голова тяжелела, а глаза закрывались.

— У Ин, – наконец обратился Джи Сок к нему, продолжая гипнотизировать Джи У, – Иди принеси нам еще по бокалу.

Было приятно эксплуатировать этого соплежуя, но мысли Джи Сока были заняты не этим. Он даже не заметил, как У Ин незаметно ушел. Парень наконец очнулся.

— Юность? Хах, да кому она нужна? – он усмехнулся, но это усмешка была настолько неуместной, что самому Джи Соку стало неловко.

— Мир пробужденных важнее? У тебя есть там друзья? – Джи У с грустью в глазах отвел взгляд и закусил губу.

"Нет. Стоп. Закусил губу? Что за нах?!" – мысли бушевали в голове Джи Сока. Что случилось с чистым и невинным Джи У? Почему он заговорил об этом? Почему так отреагировал? Неужели... он чего-то ждал?

— Прости, возьму свои слова обратно, – парень больше не мог себя контролировать. Ему просто хотелось, хотелось, хотелось! Джи Сок ловко подхватил чужой подбородок и тут же завладел чужими губами.

Глаза цвета лестного ореха шокированно распахнулись, а после плавно закрылись.

В голове Джи Сока билась только одна мысль: "Пожалуйста, не отталкивай!"

Но когда Джи У тихо выдохнул и покорно приоткрыл рот... тогда Джи Сок почувствовал, как улетает. Ему смело все тормоза. Получив полный доступ, он овладел сладкими губами, покусывая их, облизывая, а после проникая языком и медленно погибая от того, что получал ответ.

Коробка с соком упала. Джи У отстранился и мутно посмотрел на дверной проем. Там стоял У Ин. Он изумленно смотрел на представшую ему картину, чувствуя, как внутри что-то гулко ухает и падает, разбиваясь на осколки. Грудь прошило холодом и зарождавшейся болью. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова и только стоял, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Тебе здесь больше нечего ловить, – высокомерно проговорил Джи Сок, прокручивая в пальцах пустой бокал.

Ему на колено легла чужая ладонь. Послышался тихий голос:

— Но я хочу.

Джи Сок удивленно уставился на Джи У — тот улыбался. Ореховые глаза игриво сверкали.

— А как же я? – не удержался Джи Сок, подскакивая.

— И ты. Мы же друзья.

В следующий момент произошла вспышка, и вот Джи У уже стоял возле У Ина.

— Ты тоже мой друг, а с друзьями нужно делиться, – без зазрений совести подытожил он.

Сердце У Ина вернулось на место, и он не мог больше сдерживаться, полностью плененный внезапной милой дерзостью юноши. Обняв одной рукой за талию, он притянул "друга" к себе, накрывая его губы своими, поглаживая другой рукой шею, направляя. Поцелуй вышел скомканный, быстрый, но Джи У буквально плавился под натиском чужих чувств, тут же теряя всю бывалую уверенность.

Позади оказался Джи Сок, не желавший отставать. Руки легли на бедра, а на шее сомкнулись чужие губы, тут же делая то же самое зубами в желании оставить свой собственный знак.

Джи У со вздохом разорвал поцелуй и повернул голову, позволяя другому завладеть его губами.

Было приятно. Ярко. Тепло вспышками разливалось в груди. Хотелось большего. От выпитого алкоголя ощущения становились острее, а движения развязнее. 

— Обещай... что не забудешь, – проговорили возле уха. Чей голос — неизвестно. Становилось все темнее и темнее, водоворот ощущений окутывал с головой. Джи У судорожно вдохнул и… вдруг обмяк в чужих объятиях, отключаясь.

* * *

Утро встретило тягучей болью в голове. Джи У тихо простонал, переворачиваясь на бок. Мягкие простыни приятно касались тела — не хотелось покидать кровать. Ему снились те, кого он называл "друзьями". У Ин — мрачный и нелюдимый, но от того не менее добрый. Тот, кто ради него сразился с Джи Соком, хотя никогда не влезал в подобные перепалки. Это приятно согревало. За него еще никто так не заступался. Джи Сок — небрежный, высокомерный хулиган, и кто же знал, что он имеет и другую свою лучшую сторону. Отрицая все, обзывая его, Джи Сок все равно помогал, был рядом, поддерживал... по-своему, конечно.

Джи У никогда не думал, что будет иметь друзей. Боясь раскрыть себя, стремясь спрятаться, Джи У убегал каждый раз. Все прежние связи разрывались, давая место новым, которых ждала та же участь. Но тут... ему больше не нужно бояться. Он обрел друзей, связи с которыми переросли в нечто большее. Его любовь к котам была обоснована — коты тоже умеют любить, привязываться, а еще они не могут раскрыть его секрет, но с ними не поговоришь. Кайден не считается. Общение со ровесниками обходило его стороной до этого самого момента, но тут он просто не в силах был устоять. Все накопленные в процессе побегов эмоции наконец выбрались наружу. 

Он влюбился.

Солнечный свет закрыла чья-то фигура и над головой раздался наигранный кашель. Джи У нехотя открыл глаза: перед ним стояли Джи Сок и У Ин. Юноша непонимающе сел на кровати и с невинно и сонно посмотрел на них своими большими карими глазами. Они вздохнули и сели на край постели.

— Доброе утро, – проговорил Джи У, недоуменно глядя на друзей.

— Ты помнишь, что вчера произошло? – вместо этого задал вопрос У Ин.

Джи У покачал головой. На мгновение ему показалось, будто на их лицах отразилось разочарование.

— А что произо...– не успел договорить он, как облизнул губу. И вспомнил.

Кусающие поцелуи Джи Сока и нежные посасывания У Ина... Этого никак не забыть, никакими средствами. Эти горячие руки на его боках, это...

Мгновенно покраснев, Джи У издал какой-то тихий умирающий звук и замолчал.

Джи Сок помахал возле его лица рукой и щелкнул пальцами — никакого эффекта.

— Кажись, он выкипел.

У Ин согласно кивнул.

Внезапно Джи У вздрогнул и вихрем пролетел в ванну, закрывая дверь на замок. Юноша судорожно дернул за воротник рубашки и обомлел: на шее красовалось яркое алое пятно. Джи У внутренне взвыл: "И как такое могло произойти! Все же было под контролем!"

За дверь раздались шаги и последующий стук.

— Ты же знаешь, что нам не составит труда выбить эту дверь? Так что выходи по-хорошему. Поговорим, – в голосе Джи Сока проскальзывали стальные нотки. Он начинал злиться и злиться основательно.

Джи У лихорадочно размышлял, но чем дольше, тем непонятнее все становилось. Он осторожно приблизился к двери и крикнул.

— Вы же меня бить не будете? Да? 

— Если ты сейчас же не выйдешь, я затолкаю тебе эту дверь в зад! – недовольно выругался Джи Сок, и дверь щелкнула.

Через маленькую щелку на них жалостливо смотрел Джи У.

— Я-я честно не хотел, – начал оправдываться он, – Правда, это чистая случайность, я могу это забыть, как страшный сон, и никто об этом никогда не узна–

Дверь резко распахнулась прерывая его, а самого юношу вытащили из ванной и прижали к стене.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? – в тёмных глазах Джи Сока сверкали молнии и бушевали ураганы. – Ты придурок, да я тебя...

У Ин прервал Джи Сока, навремя спасая умирающего со страху юноши от начинающейся бури, и сам произнес только три слова:

— Ты обещал. Вспомни.

— Я помню, – щеки Джи У покраснели, и он опустил взгляд. А, вспомнив про оставленный укус и смутившись еще больше, он повернул голову в сторону, сгорая от паники. Он уже открыл рот, как сбоку тихо донеслось:

— Прости.

Джи У поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на Джи Сока. 

«За что?»

Парень раздражённо хмыкнул и пояснил:

— Добавил чуть больше алкоголя в твой бокал. Хотел всего лишь немного полапать, но такого никак не ожидал.

У Ин кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. На его щеках заалел румянец.

— Я тоже… добавил немного.

Джи У поперхнулся воздухом. «Так вот, что значит? Они… Любят его? Но к чему тогда такие меры, можно было бы просто…» – его мысли прервались, а сам он в смущении выпалил:

— По правде сказать, я тоже.

Все трое удивленно смотрели друг на друга. Каждый... хотел одного и того же? И как это понимать?

Его руку пригвоздил к стене Джи Сок, а другую крепко сжал У Ин. 

— Скажи, это правда? – он хотел договорить, но от переполнявшего его волнения не мог.

— Правда? – повторил за ним Джи Сок.

Но Джи У понял их и, улыбнувшись своей ослепительной улыбкой, подтвердил:

— Правда.

Комната наполнилась счастливым смехом. 


End file.
